Declaration of Love?
by cake-error
Summary: America has been acting extremely nicely towards England. WTF? Now it's the Fourth of July, and all England wants to do is mourn in peace. But when America comes for a visit, maybe he won't have to be sad anymore… USUK oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


Imagine, if a new country is discovered, but there's no one there? And what if the new country's personification is picked from the civilian population of the discovering country? And what if all of the countries fall in love with you? Love triangle! Er, make that a decagon!

Established pairings are Gerita, Spamano, AustriaxHungary.

On a random note, pinnies from gym smell like platypus barf. There's always a "we smell like platypus barf" team, and a "we DON'T smell like platypus barf" team. Um…randomness is infecting my brain. I think I'll stop.

**A/N:** I realize the island country's name sucks. If you have an idea, do tell. Anyway, at the end of the story there's a part where you can choose who you want me (Glynnis) to end up with. But that's a long time from now. Directions will come later. On with the story!

**Warnings: Rated T for** mentioned yaoi, kissing (I'm not taking it further than that, no matter what you say), interchanging human/country names, different languages (mostly French), and changing POVs.

* * *

Sometimes, when you wake up, you have a clear sense of who you are and what you're going to do.

This was not one of those days.

I woke up and blinked my eyes open blearily, looking up at the hotel room ceiling.

Hotel room?

Where the hell was I? Who was I? What was I doing? Was there even a point to waking up? Of course. I was in France for a world meeting. And I was being escorted by America, yes. The proud personification of a tiny fleck of an island, that's who I was. And I was late.

Dressing quickly, I grabbed my briefcase full of papers and raced down the hall, bursting into the lobby where America was waiting for me. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully. "Your first day on the job. Don't worry; it's a lot more fun than you think." He winked at me, and I followed him into a taxi. We reached the meeting center in a few minutes.

"All you have to do is tell people what your boss wants, ask questions, and in general be nice. Although that shouldn't be a problem, should it?" He smiled. "Here we are."

He opened the door and gestured for me to go first. I blushed and walked in. No one noticed at first. England was busy chasing after France, who had been doing inappropriate things, and Switzerland was shouting at them and waving his rifle at tem threateningly. North Italy was trying to restrain his brother from killing Spain.

Canada was sitting at the table, his bear saying, "Who?" Japan was busy arguing with China whether Shinatty-chan was cuter than Hello Kitty.

Germany was telling his brother off for coming to the meeting. "I just wanted to see the newest nation," he whined. Everyone froze and looked at me.

"Um… hi?" Prussia loped over and put his hand out. I shook it. "I'm-well, I was-the awesome Prussia, but you can call me Gilbert. And you are?"

"Eydis. My human name's Glynnis Aulund."

France sauntered over. "Pleasure to meet you, ma cherie. Ça va?"

"Très bien, merci, mais comment t'appelles-tu?"

"Moi? Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. Je suis français."

"Merci beaucoup." I turned before he could give me a rose and sat next to Canada and England. America strode to the top of the table.

"Okay, this meeting was for introductions only, so don't overload her with too much stuff."

"I think you've forgotten, before I was a country I was a lawyer. I can deal with it."

England smiled. I directed my attention at everyone else, as they went around the table.

"Kiku Honda. Japan. Nice to meet you."

"I'm China, aru! Or Wang Yao. You should visit again sometime soon."

"Ivan Braginski, Russia."

"North Italy, ve! I'm Feliciano, it's great to see you, do you like pasta-"

"I'm Germany. My name is Ludwig."

"South Italy. Or Romano. Whatever."

"I'm Spain! You can call me Antonio but my full name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo -"

"I'm Poland, but you can totally call me Feliks. Do you like pink?"

"Austria. Pleased to meet you. I'm Roderich Edelstein."

"I'm Hungary, or Elizabeta. Japan and I like to take pictures of ya-" Japan clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I'm Lithuania. You can call me Toris."

On and on it went…

When it came around to England, he was silent for a few seconds as I watched him.

"Oh, um-the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. But you can call me England." He blushed. I smiled and turned to Canada. "Canada. Matthew Williams. Please, remember me. I'm not America. Canada."

I giggled. "Don't worry. I think I can tell the two of you apart." He smiled weakly.

America smiled, electric blue eyes twinkling. "Okay, so the introductions are over. Now, Venenciano says he had some data to report on global warming in Italy. So I'll give the podium to him. Venenciano?"

North Italy looked up and mumbled, "What?" Canada called out, "I think it was Japan who said that."

"Um, wasn't it China?"

"No, aru! I wasn't even here at the last meeting!"

"Wait, Greece is asleep again-"

"NIHON! You promised you'd make me a Hello Kitty doll!"

"PASTAAAA~!"

"

I sighed in exasperation and beat Germany to the punch. "Will you all please shut up?" Smirking at my sharp tongue, England stood. "I think it was me who volunteered to find the data. We agreed to hand out the binders and report back to our bosses, you dolts. Here." He handed me a stack of binders. I passed them out.

"Hey-I should have my special copy-does someone have my binder?" I flicked through. Yes, I had it. Blushing, I handed it to him. He swapped them and cleared his throat.

"The meeting is adjourned. According to our bosses, we're supposed to let Eydis tour around our countries. This means France goes first. Nothing funny this time, Francis, or I will personally arrange your destruction." He glared at the man, who affected a hurt look.

"Really, mon petit Angleterre?"

I giggled. "Nice nickname, Francis."

England got red in the face and gathered his things. "Just don't try anything."

We strolled out of the building. "Ah, as the country of amour, I will show you much!"

"I've already been to Paris, but I daresay you'll still want to show me some things."

"But of course!"

We spent the day touring _la belle France_. I was thoroughly tired at the end of the day. We entered his house. I quickly chose a guest room. My first day and I already heard many tales of his escapades.

The next day I staggered over to England's house.

"I'm sure you didn't try anything, did you, France." Nodding emphatically, he let England have me.

We came to his house in silence. "Being as tired as you are, I think you'd rather spend a quiet day. I'll make some-well, tea or coffee?"

"Tea. I've never drunk coffee and don't plan to do so anytime soon." He smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. I sunk down heavily onto the couch, sleepy and exhausted.

He came out with two mugs of tea. I accepted one with a murmured thank you.

"Being a country is exhausting." England closed his eyes. "Yes. At least you don't have any colonies."

"I'm sure America wasn't that bad. He was talking about it before."

"Really." He snorted. "And what did Mr. Hero say?"

"He wanted to grow up. I can see why-"

"Are you really going to agree with that bloody wanker?" He bit his lip. He hadn't meant to curse that badly.

"You two could be friends again, you know."

"…I think you could be right…Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He smirked. "It's good to finally have someone who understands my sarcasm."

_And tsundere-ness,_ I added in my head.

I yawned and leaned back against the couch, setting the mug on the coffee table. Perking up, I said, "Why do they call it a coffee table if you put tea on it?"

Raising a large eyebrow, he asked, "And why would you ask such a random question?"

"To stay awake." I yawned hugely again, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Well…I suppose if the first people who made it used it for coffee, then they would call it a coffee table."

I shook my head. "Talk about something else. Oh! Let's play Truth."

"Don't you mean Truth or Dare?"

"If you really want me to dare you to wear one of Honda's cosplay outfits, then by all means go ahead. And I warn you, some of those are approved by France."

His eyes widened and he blushed redder than Romano. "Fine. Truth. I'll start. Um…most embarrassing moment?"

I thought. "Hmm… I don't know. I've never been caught in a compromising position…oh, hahah…"

He put on a puzzled face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm drunk on air!" I giggled. "I get like this sometimes. Oh, don't forget, the questions are allowed to be as personal or disgusting as possible."

He looked apprehensive. "Okay…"

"Are you sure you didn't slip something into my tea?"

"Positive…"

I sighed and took his hand, tracing each finger and drawing random patterns on his palm. "Okay. Here's my question. Who was your first?"

He turned red and shook his head. "I've never," he whispered, mortified.

I smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere. And to make you feel better, I'll answer it too. I haven't either."

He smiled weakly and threw his head back. "Um…first crush."

I pouted. "What kind of a question is that? You are a gentleman, not a sixteen year old girl at a slumber party!" He cocked his head and waited for me to respond.

"Fine…my first crush…it was in seventh grade, he was a normal human, and I have to say it wasn't a real crush but I just wanted to be his friend. He was in the eighth grade, and then he went to the high school. I gave up. But at the same time there was someone else, I was utterly confused about. That's it."

He was silent. "Do you have a crush now?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because this is Truth."

"Your turn is officially over."

He laughed and picked up his tea. "Dammit, it's cold. I'll get some more."

"No, it's okay. I'm not thirsty."

"Scones?"

"Um…I'll try it, but if what everyone says is true, you're paying the medical bills."

"They're not that bad!"

He left. Yawning, I leaned against a pillow and curled up.

**(England's POV)**

I walked back into the room. Everything was silent, save the slow breathing of someone sleeping…someone sleeping? I set the scones down and sat next to her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Oh, dash it all, this was going to be very hard.

* * *

And this concludes chapter one!

The rest of the story will involve me (Glynnis) meeting everyone, all of the male characters falling in love, and finally concluding with a Christmas party where you choose the ending and who I (Glynnis) end up with. Enjoy!


End file.
